Art History and Visual Culture Studies Journals
Please share your experience of submitting an article to a journal. What was the length of the evaluation process from submission to decision? Did you receive useful feedback? Was the editor responsive to your queries? Etc. Please add new journals alphabetically. 'Journal of' goes under 'J', while preceding articles A/The are skipped over in favour of the first word of the title. Ars Judaica * The Art Bulletin (journal of CAA) *Any reflections on or sense of the timeline--from submission, acceptance, and publication? Artibus et Historiae (journal of IRSA) * Art History (journal of AAH) *I submitted an article in April 2015, and 6 months later am still awaiting a definitive response. (Apparently only one of the two external reviewers has read the manuscript.) The delay is understandable because of summer. That said, the journal website says the review period is typically 3 to 4 months, while the email confirmation of manuscript receipt instead said 5 to 6 months. The website misinformation felt just a tad bait-and-switch. Anyhow, the delay at the moment seems normal. More soon! Art In Translation * Art Journal (journal of CAA) * ARTMargins * * Art Monthly * Aurora * Australian and New Zealand Journal of Art * British Art Journal * British Journal of Aesthetics * Camera Obscura * Centropa Journal * Critical Inquiry * Refer to entry under Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals * Design Issues * Differences * Early Popular Visual Culture * Eighteenth-Century Studies * Refer to entry under Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals * e-maj * eSharp * Gesta * Grey Room *This journal is going downhill fast. See all the ghastly (and consistent) tales of woe in the entry for this journal under "Film Journals": http://humanitiesjournals.wikia.com/wiki/Film_Journals#Grey_Room *Agreed. Avoid at all costs. History of Photography * I Tatti Studies in the Italian Renaissance * Immediations * Inferno * International Journal for Digital Art History * Invisible Culture * Journal of Aesthetics and Art Criticism * Journal of Art Historiography * Journal of Canadian Art History / Annales d'histoire de l'art canadienne * Journal of Design History (Design History Society) * Journal of the History of Collections * Journal of the History of Ideas * Journal of Material Culture * Journal of Early Modern Cultural Studies * Refer to entry under Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals * Journal of Medieval and Early Modern Studies * Refer to entry under Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals * Journal of Popular Culture (The Popular Culture Association) * Journal of the Warburg and Courtauld Institutes * The Journal of Visual Art Practice * Journal of Visual Culture * Konsthistorisk tidskrift / Journal of Art History * Melbourne Art Journal * n.paradoxa: international feminist art journal * Nineteenth-Century Art Worldwide * October * Refer to entry under Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals * Object * Open Arts Journal * Oxford Art Journal * Papers of Surrealism * Parallax * Print Quarterly * RACAR: Revue d'art canadienne / Canadian Art Review (Journal of UAAC-AUUC) * Renaissance Quarterly * Refer to entry under Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals * Res: Anthropology and Aesthetics * Renaissance Studies * Representations * Refer to entry under Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals * RIHA Journal * Rutgers Art Review * Sculpture Journal * Studies in Iconography * Umení / Art * West 86th: A Journal of Decorative Arts, Design History, and Material Culture * Word & Image: A Journal of Verbal/Visual Enquiry *My review process took 2.5 months, which seemed very fast (especially since it happened around the holidays). Thereafter it took another 1.5 years to appear in print. I think there was some delay because of a change in the managing editor. Visual Culture in Britain * Visual Studies * Zeitschrift für Kunstgeschichte * Category:Journal of the Society of Architectural Historians